


眠龙勿扰

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	

考虑到黄金海岸这一圈大大小小的俱乐部不少，要是宁泽涛的团队真的找人找疯了给每个俱乐部都打招呼让帮着留意也不是不可能的，想来想去麦克沃伊还是诚恳的建议宁教授最近不要出门。宁教授倒是很爽快的答应了，他也不想给这个世界的自己带来更多的麻烦。

麦克沃伊还要去训练，走之前把家里能打发时间的东西放的位置都详细地告诉了宁教授，“你如果饿了冰箱里有吃的，你会用微波炉吧？”他说道，宁教授以轻柔却不容他反抗的力道将麦克沃伊转过身，“放心吧，好歹我也是个巫师，不会饿死自己的。在做吃的这方面你们可比不上我们。”

“那好吧，”麦克沃伊看看表，再不走绝对会迟到了，“我会尽快回来的。”宁教授嗯了两声，觉得他把自己当做一个生活不能自理的巫师有点好笑，“我会和爱因斯坦相处得很愉快的。”他说道，朝麦克沃伊挥挥手。

麦克沃伊的担心不是没有道理的，一个大活人就这么失踪了，还是个知名的游泳运动员，换谁都要慌神。那边瞒着找了一上午，实在是找不到终于把消息散到各个俱乐部，麦克沃伊在休息的时候一个关系不错的选手过来碰碰他的肩，“宁失踪了你知道吗？”麦克沃伊猝不及防被水呛住，咳了好几声才勉强能说话，“什么？”我当然知道，他去魔法世界了另一个他现在就在我家里陪我的猫。这种话当然不能说出来，麦克沃伊只能配合着露出吃惊的表情，“我不知道，什么时候的事？”

“就今天，现在中国那边都快报警了。我以为你会知道，你们关系不是不错吗。”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“我们很久没联系过了。”准确来说，是自己单方面断了联系，不过也没差，他也从来不会主动找自己。

对方耸耸肩，“好吧，教练让我给你说一声，如果有消息记得告诉他们。”麦克沃伊说了声知道了，放下水杯重新回到泳池边，他是有消息，但这个消息说出来别人也得相信才行。

上午的训练结束之后麦克沃伊打开自己的手机，一阵震动之后上面慢慢的短信和未接电话，备注的名字清一色的中国选手，麦克沃伊这才想起自己之前有把手机号码给宁泽涛的队友们，说白了也是一点私心，想离他身边的人也近一点，从更多的方面了解他。

虽然知道他们打电话来是想问什么，但麦克沃伊还是不确定要不要回一个电话过去，不会好像是在心虚，可是回了又不知道说什么，正在犹豫，电话又一次响起来。麦克沃伊深吸一口气，滑动手机屏幕接通电话，那边的女生打通了电话说了句谢天谢地你终于接了，也不管他听不听得懂就火急火燎地说了一大堆。好在麦克沃伊一直在练着中文，这么快的语速也能抓到重点。

“涛哥不见了！没有纸条！没有电话！什么都没有！我们哪里都找过了连个人影都没看见！他有没有去找你，如果他在澳大利亚要联系谁那肯定是你！”麦克沃伊很想向她解释自己没这么重要，但是那边说着都快哭出来了，不是说这种事情的时候。

“抱歉，”他思考着措辞，“宁没有联系过我，我不知道他在哪里。”那边听到他的回答之后沉默了几秒钟，突然爆发出哭声，麦克沃伊听得手都在抖，又不能说出实情，憋得难受得要死。

他记得宁这个叫傅园慧的师妹，几次接触下来就能知道是一个很开朗乐观的女孩子，现在哭得这么撕心裂肺大概是真的又急又慌实在撑不住了。他安慰了几句，不知道还能再说点什么，电话里很快换成了另一个声音，麦克沃伊听不出是谁，只能猜是宁的教练。女生哭声渐渐减弱，没有这么强烈的情绪冲击麦克沃伊自己也稳定了不少。

“如果有他的消息，请你一定第一时间告诉我们。”比起朋友随意的传话，这样郑重其事的拜托让麦克沃伊有些无可适从，原本很熟练的中文口语现在都说得磕磕绊绊，“是，我一定会的，只要有消息。他，他不会有事的。”宁教授说他在魔法世界和另一个待在一起，所以会平安的。

那边的声音里带着沉重的疲惫，“谢谢。”

挂了电话之后麦克沃伊也没有下午继续训练的心情了，去给教练请假说今天想先回家。教练倒是很体谅他，拍了拍他的肩膀就让他回去了，还让他不要太担心。麦克沃伊把训练用具往包里随便一塞就背着包回家了。

“你不是全天都要训练吗？”打开门看见宁教授正在给爱因斯坦开罐头，听到声音抬起头疑惑地看着他。麦克沃伊放下包走过来揉了一把爱因斯坦的脑袋，“没有心情。”宁教授也没有说什么，站起身用魔杖点点冰箱，冰箱门自动打开，里面的果汁盒飞出来将马克杯倒满果汁又回到冰箱里，“本来想给你泡杯茶，但是没找到茶叶，你好像不怎么喜欢喝茶。”宁教授在他喝果汁的时候轻声说道。

“一般，算不上喜欢，也不讨厌。”麦克沃伊说道，“而且我看书的时候会忘记水还烧着，等想起来了水都凉了，所以不怎么自己泡茶。”他笑了笑，把马克杯握在手里，“你们是不是经常泡茶喝，他也喜欢红茶加蜂蜜吗？”

“喜欢，”宁教授说道，“他的口味十几年都没变过，就像喝不腻一样。”

那样的眼神麦克沃伊之前也看到过，就好像在从那个世界到这个世界，有那么多纷纷扰扰千头万绪的事情，而他捧在手心放在心尖的人只有那一个，也只有有关他的事才能挑起他最深刻的情绪。

说嫉妒，不至于；说羡慕，好像又有点。

“今天训练不顺利吗？”宁教授招来一把椅子坐在他对面，以“一种我不勉强你说但是你最好还是告诉我”的语气说道。这让麦克沃伊久违的体验到了被老师叫去办公室谈话的感觉，不过也没什么不对，这个宁泽涛本来就是老师。

“为什么所有人都觉得我会知道宁的下落。”他望着宁教授，充满了迷惑不解。“他的师弟师妹打了好多电话给我问我知不知道他在哪，连他的教练都很认真地告诉我如果有消息一定要告诉他们。”

宁教授叹了口气，再一次有点按捺不住想要打这个世界的自己的冲动，“你有没有想过，在其他人眼里，甚至对于他自己来说，你都比你想象得要重要。”

“今天是我第一次这么想。”过了一会麦克沃伊说道，他应该为这件事欣喜，因为这是他第一次知道在别人眼里自己在宁泽涛身边占有怎样的位置，可是他笑不出来。才半天他们就已经急成这样了，如果宁泽涛再不回来还会发生什么他都不敢想。

“着急现在也没用，我什么也做不了，只能靠卡梅隆他们。”宁教授看出了他的担心，抽走了他手里快要滑落的马克杯，“先吃点东西吧，不去训练也好，你现在这个状态即使训练了效果也不会好。”

宁教授在厨房施展魔法时着实让麦克沃伊暂时忘记了担忧和烦恼，他的嘴巴张成了大大的O型，半天都合不上。“尝尝看？”宁教授说道，“最近没有做吃的，手艺可能有点生疏了。”麦克沃伊摇头，“没有没有，超好吃！”宁教授看到久违的星星眼也跟着加深了笑容，“你喜欢就好。”

“你们在学校里住着也要学做饭吗？”停下叉子喝果汁的时候麦克沃伊疑惑地问道，“没有食堂之类的？”

“有啊，学校里有一种叫做家养小精灵的魔法生物，会给我们打扫和做饭。”宁教授慢慢吃着自己的那份说道，“我们没有食堂，都是和学生一起聚在礼堂里吃饭。”果馅卷里的果酱让整个口腔都是一股甜腻的味道，宁教授不太喜欢，但是麦克沃伊教授喜欢，所以他还是做了，既然都是同一个人，那口味也应该差不多。

“这样的魔咒我也会教吗？”麦克沃伊用勺子将盘子里最后一团土豆泥刮起来的时候问道。

“不，烹饪魔法不属于学校里传授的范畴，你对这也不太在行。”宁教授抽了张纸巾递给他擦嘴。“可是你会做饭，还很好吃。”麦克沃伊想着这个反差实在是有点不服气，明明这个世界自己才是更会做饭的那一个。

“因为我有时候会惹你生气，做点你喜欢吃的东西比较好哄人。”宁教授还记得自己第一次去厨房希望小精灵们教自己做饭时它们惊恐的样子，他花了差不多半个小时去解释和安慰他们自己并不是觉得他们做得不好吃，对他们的服务也很满意，只是想给自己喜欢的人亲手做点吃的而已。

“比如？”这个宁看起来很温柔很体贴啊为什么会把自己惹火，扪心自问他觉得自己脾气很好啊。

“比如前一天晚上折腾狠了让你第二天腰疼着去给学生上课。”宁教授很满意地看着麦克沃伊的脸上热度一点点升起来。但他确实也没说谎，他能惹麦克沃伊教授不高兴的其实翻来覆去也就是那么几件事，床上的事在里面占了个大头。不过他也知道自己这些年是把麦克沃伊教授的脾气惯大了，可是那又怎么样，我宠的，我乐意。

麦克沃伊半天都没说出话来，虽然知道他们在一起这么多年这种事情肯定做过很多次，早已经有了心理准备，但是被这么直白露骨的告知还是让他大脑死机。“……你不用告诉我你们的私生活。”

“问题是你自己问的。”宁教授轻飘飘地就把锅甩回给了麦克沃伊。“你和他很像，不只是样子，性格也是。”他隐秘地笑了笑，压低声音好像真的怕第三个人听见，“不过我悄悄告诉你，其实卡梅隆不太让人省心。”会撒娇，会吃醋，会发明奇怪的小魔咒把房间弄得一团乱，会在周末一整天躺在床上软着声音控诉他昨晚上做过头自己腰疼要吃他亲手做的东西。“但是他不省心的样子都只给我看，所以别人都觉得他聪明又懂事。”说到底，都是自己惯出来的。

“占卜课上学的内容我虽然都忘得差不多了，但是有件事我还是能预见，”他的笑容里带着自信和笃定，好像这是再正常不过的事，“有一天你最真实的样子也会毫无保留的在这个世界的宁泽涛面前展现的。”

麦克沃伊的话在舌尖转了几圈，最后问道，“为什么这么确定，你之前对我说存在很多个平行世界，难道每一个平行世界的宁泽涛和卡梅隆.麦克沃伊都会在一起吗。你不知道，我们谁都不知道。”

“为什么不？正是因为不知道，才可以尽情的畅想。未知让人恐惧，但也会带来别样的乐趣，一切只在于你怎么想。”他将餐具归到水槽，让它们自动清洗，“那些放不下的东西，没必要逼着自己放下。你自己亲自验证了这个实验，到底是失败还是成功现在都还没有定论，说放弃太早了。人生还这么长，谁知道第二天会发生些什么。”

“至于说我为什么这么确定，因为我爱他，他也爱我，我相信我们之间的羁绊足够深，你们身上的灵魂印记就是最好的证明。”

他叹了口气，“他所背负的那些压力和艰难处境，我不懂，但是你懂。我不能说我能够切身体会你所经历的那种冷漠对待，不过我觉得，他和你们之间的感情都是值得第二个机会的。就算是不喜欢，你们也还是朋友，他没必要主动把你越推越远，而他这么做了，只能说明他在乎你，不想把你搅进他身处的那趟浑水里。”

相信，还是不相信。

接受，还是不接受。

一席话让刚才还算轻松的氛围又变得沉默而凝重，“我不知道，”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“他其实都可以告诉我，但是从来都不说。”和他沟通一下就这么困难吗，他们这么努力地学彼此的母语，不就是为了好好交流吗。

“你知道，我们都是比较慢热的人，觉得自己能扛下来的事说得越少越好，免得别人担心。即便是现在我会和卡梅隆分享一切的欣喜痛苦，但是曾经的我不是，有什么事情我想到的不是告诉他通过交流来解决，而是自己想很多却闷着不说。要说卡梅隆讨厌我哪一点，大概是就这个了，所以他才决定去学摄神取念。”

“我只能说这些，怎么做是你们的事，生活里有这么多遗憾，感情上就别留下了遗憾了。”

“这些话那边的我也会对宁说吗，”麦克沃伊突然说道，被自己这个毫不相关的想法逗笑了，宁教授也笑了起来，“他啊，大概是先劝再鼓励吧，”要怎么办啊，明明才分开半天，就思念得快要疯了。

宁泽涛失踪这件事虽然惊动了他们这些同为游泳选手的人，但是保密却做得意外的好，一直到晚上都没有媒体报道出来。也好，被那些人知道了会闹得不消停。麦克沃伊放下手机把自己之前看的物理学著作重新拿起来，翻到自己夹了书签的那一页。宁教授在客厅睡，用无痕伸展咒扩大了空间，顺便还把麦克沃伊家的沙发变成了一张舒服的单人床，爱因斯坦第一次抛弃了自己的主人，蜷在宁教授身边陪他睡觉。

麦克沃伊教授在下课铃响起的时候走回讲台，说了句下课吧，别忘记下周二要交论文。但是学生们都坐在自己位置上没有动，一个个欲言又止但就是不走的样子。“好吧，”他挥动魔杖将练习用的抱枕都整理好堆在教室后面，“你们想问什么。”

“教授，”坐在第一排的女生开口道，麦克沃伊教授将目光移到这个从来都很让自己省心的格兰芬多女生身上，“我们的确没有资格管你和宁教授的私事，但是……”她咬了咬嘴唇，“你们真的要离婚吗？”其余学生齐齐抬起头看着他，清一色的被抛弃前的狗狗眼。

当这个问题被直接抛到麦克沃伊教授面前的时候，他想的居然是这一届学生长进了啊，都敢直接问了，以前不都是只敢自己暗搓搓的凑在一起瞎猜吗，不错，格兰芬多加五分。

“我们不会离婚的。”他说道，都已经这么多年了，凑合着过呗。“你们所担心的事情都不会发生，我也不知道是从哪里传出来的流言，但我应该从开学第一天就告诉过你们，专注于眼前和现实才是最重要的，流言终将止于智者。”他扫视着自己的学生，蓝灰和金红相间的两种领带就像他和宁教授的曾经。

“还有别的问题吗？”他问道，右手食指的指节轻轻敲击着讲台，“没有的话就快点去上你们的下一堂课吧。”

学生们依次从教室离开，麦克沃伊教授抑制住自己想要扶着额头叹气的冲动。现在的孩子啊，自己还单着身呢，就这么热衷于操心别人的感情问题。但是他忘记了一点，这个别人，也只有他和宁教授而已。

为了不被学生拦着问问题而暴露，宁泽涛在麦克沃伊教授去上课的时候一般都呆在房间里，或者校长办公室，房间里有很多麦克沃伊教授给他找来的书，考虑到他是游泳运动员还扩展空间给他搞了个游泳池；校长办公室里可以和历代校长们聊天，看那些对他来说很新奇的魔法物品，倒是从来不会无聊。

但宁泽涛还是无比期待着回去，别的不说，他毕竟是一个现役运动员，在国内名气还不小，就这么无缘无故的失踪了，教练队友估计都已经急死了，要是被媒体知道了还不知道会被写成什么样。想到这些宁泽涛就觉得又心累又心烦，在水里游了一圈圈的游都没办法静下来。

麦克沃伊教授进门看见自己房间里的大池子还有腾起的水花，愣了几秒才想起来发生了什么。他走到泳池旁坐下，看着宁泽涛在里面游泳，老实说他还想让宁泽涛体验一下飞天扫帚，但是被对方以自己还是在水里好好当条鱼不上天了这个理由拒绝了。

宁泽涛终于觉得暂时差不多了，触壁后取下泳镜泳帽上岸，麦克沃伊教授把旁边放着的毛巾抛给他。“在这边会对你的训练造成影响吗？”宁泽涛摇摇头，“只有几天就不会，我尽量保持了以前的训练量，但是如果长时间得不到系统的训练成绩会下降。”

“我们尽量快点让你回去，你等不起，说实话，我也等不起，我丈夫还在那边呢。”麦克沃伊教授看他坐着费力的调整呼吸，忍不住开口道，“我可以配一剂恢复魔药，对身体没什么坏处，能让你舒服些。”

“体质不一样，还是不要冒险了。”要是回去查出来了点什么更麻烦，宁泽涛朝他笑了笑，麦克沃伊教授知道他的顾虑，也明白魔药确实不一定适合他这个来自异世界的普通人，但是他就是没办法看着这张脸累得惨白惨白皱在一起的样子啊。

“这些事情我不懂，你自己把握吧。”麦克沃伊教授说道，扬扬手，一张大毛巾飞到宁泽涛身边自动帮他擦干身上的水，“把衣服穿好去吃午饭吧，既然不喝魔药，只能用最原始的方法给你补充能量了。吃完饭我们再去和校长讨论一下让你们各自回去的方法。”

两天过去麦克沃伊有些坐不住，宁泽涛的教练那边以他最近身体不适需要暂时停训这个理由掩盖他失踪的事情，虽然消失在公众眼里但是大赛年传出这种消息自然又把他推到了风口浪尖。现在这件事在关系熟的游泳选手里不算什么秘密，和他关系不错的中村克也打了电话过来问他是否还好，说现在整个中国队差不多都急疯了。麦克沃伊记得他的灵魂伴侣是宁泽涛的师弟，同样是短距离选手，“我还好，宁不会有事的。”说这话时他看向举着魔杖帮他打扫房间的宁教授，平静的侧脸让他无端端的安心，重复了一次，“他不会有事的。”

放下电话他走近宁教授，“我知道我应该相信你们，相信那些魔法，但是我真的，”他深吸一口气，“很难熬。”宁教授端给他一杯热茶，这是一个错误的时空，不属于他，而那个宁泽涛也不属于魔法世界，再不让一切回到正轨上后果无法估量，而他们现在却只有等待。

“你好像一直都不担心。”麦克沃伊喝了口茶，问道。“我不担心，是因为我相信他们。”宁教授说道，“如果有谁能够再次打开连接两个世界的门，那也一定是校长和卡梅隆。”

“你们的世界，不像我们这样的纷扰烦恼。”麦克沃伊抿去唇上的茶水后说道。“不，每个世界都是纷扰的，只不过我选择了在学校教书，尽量去躲开这些事而已。而那些逃不开的声音，只有你自己寻找方法让你自己获得宁静。”打扫完后清洁用具各自归位，麦克沃伊看着这些仿佛被赋予了生命的物品，“他回来了我才能获得宁静。”

他看着宁教授手里的魔杖，灵魂印记在他施展魔法的时候产生激荡的共鸣。

“所以就是这样，重启时空之门，再利用灵魂伴侣的牵绊找到那边的宁，让他们回到自己的世界。”校长总结了自己的计划，宁泽涛举起自己的手，“请说吧宁先生，不用举手也可以。”校长温和地说。

“你们为什么这么确定我，”宁泽涛指指自己，“一定会去找那边的麦克沃伊。”他又指指旁边坐着给自己泡茶的麦克沃伊教授。

“等你结婚之后就会懂了。”麦克沃伊教授一脸“年轻人还是恋爱谈少了”的表情说道。“可是这种事情没人试过，灵魂伴侣在我们这里甚至没有记载，如果失败……”他没说下去，而是转换了话题，“要怎么做？”

“当你的魔力注入到灵魂印记的时候，那边的麦克沃伊也会感受到从而引起共鸣，这样我们就能找到宁了。”老人看着宁泽涛，眼睛里闪烁着长者的睿智，“正如我们之前所说，灵魂伴侣总会找到彼此。”

再一次来到有求必应屋进行布置，麦克沃伊教授还是有点手抖，上一次他们这样做让宁去了那边，如果这一次，他不敢想下去，但是这是唯一的方法，不去做，两个人就要永远留在不属于自己的世界里，这也是麦克沃伊教授无法承受的。

杖尖隔着宁泽涛的裤子抵在灵魂印记上，银色的魔力缓缓注入其中，宁泽涛能够感受到那股魔力好像在顺着印记勾勒了一圈，回荡在印记里让他整个人从身体到灵魂都在发热，每一个细胞都叫嚣着需要他的灵魂伴侣。

而此时在家里的麦克沃伊，胯部传来的热感让他将刚从书架上拿到的著作落到地上，一股力量在灵魂印记流动，和宁教授用魔法时短暂的共鸣不一样，这更像是，来自宁泽涛。他的灵魂深处呼唤他的灵魂伴侣，那股魔力仿佛成了他们之间唯一的联系和牵绊。

宁教授听到声音走过看他，扶着麦克沃伊坐到沙发上，麦克沃伊死死捏着他的左手腕，“他在哪，我找不到他。”他好像身处在一片海洋中心的孤岛上，知道宁泽涛一定在，可是看不到，找不到。

“没事的，没事，”宁教授安抚着他，用魔杖将魔力传导过去，他不知道如何减轻麦克沃伊现在的痛苦，只是直觉告诉他，要这样做，这是唯一正确的方法。

在麦克沃伊教授要坚持不住的时候，一股魔力窜出来和他的纠缠在一起，“宁……”以另一个世界的他们为载体，两股魔力融合到一起，再从灵魂印记里注入到容器的时候，麦克沃伊教授知道是时候了，“你准备好了吗？”他问宁泽涛，后者点点头，扬起一个笑容，“这几天谢谢你。”

魔法容器被注入魔力，旋转着破开空气，打开去往另一个世界的门。麦克沃伊教授断开那股魔力，笑着回答，“你好好对那个世界的我，就算是报答我了。”他后退一步，看着宁泽涛走向那个竖直的光圈。

交缠的魔力不受控的从麦克沃伊的灵魂印记投射到他们面前形成一个光圈，“看到我该回去了。”宁教授笑着说，魔力断开之后那阵灼热的窒息感从麦克沃伊身上褪去，麦克沃伊放开他的手腕，“再见。”他说道，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”宁教授对他眨眨眼睛，“别给自己留遗憾。”说完他走进了那道门。

穿越时空依旧是类似却更胜于幻影移形的难受感，落地的时候宁教授长舒一口气，终于结束了。他抬头，看到面前依旧不敢相信的麦克沃伊教授，张开双臂，“过来我抱抱。”然后他就接住了他的整个世界。

麦克沃伊教授在宁泽涛施加的保护魔咒起了很大的作用，至少这次他没晕过去，但依然腿软得站都站不起来。“宁！”麦克沃伊过去扶住他，“你没事吧？要送你去医院吗？”他把宁泽涛扶到沙发上躺下，想去打急救电话，宁泽涛忙拉住他的手，“别，不去医院，我缓缓就行。”这个样子要是被拍到就麻烦了。

“可是你现在这样……”麦克沃伊还是不放心，拿了张纸帮他擦干额头上的汗水，“我觉得还是去检查一下比较保险。或者我打给你的教练？自己的团队总可以信任。”他坐到沙发上说道，宁泽涛收紧了手上的力道才想起来他们还拉着手，“别动。”在他挣开之前宁泽涛轻声阻止他，“就一会，一会就好。”

麦克沃伊看着他们交握的手，好像明白了灵魂伴侣的含义，你在我身边，哪怕就只是这么握着我的手，我的灵魂就找到了契合的另一半，我的内心无比平静。

宁教授推开门看到房间里巨大的游泳池，“几个意思？”他挑眉问道，麦克沃伊教授哦了一声挥动魔杖让房间复原，“那个宁是个运动员，我怕他耽误训练就在屋子里弄了个游泳池，在湖里游泳我怕他被人鱼拖走。”

“你对他还挺好。”要是连这话的意思都听不出来，那两人这十几年就白在一起了。“你连自己的醋都吃？”他捏捏宁教授的脸，这样就吃醋，那宁教授还和那边的自己住了几天呢，他不是也要吃醋。“幼稚。”麦克沃伊教授嘟囔着说。宁教授吻吻他的额头，将两张单人床重新归为一张床。“还是这样比较顺眼。”

床都在眼前了，不做点什么实在是可惜，被麦克沃伊教授拽过去接吻然后压在床上，细长的手指一颗颗解开自己的扣子的时候宁教授没有边际的想着，果然媳妇主动的样子最好看了。解扣子的手顺着胸口一路滑到腹间，最后一颗扣子的时候麦克沃伊教授凑到宁教授的耳边，“不要吃醋了男朋友，我对他好还不是因为他是你，”说完扣子和布料分离，麦克沃伊教授似乎还嫌这样撩得不够，轻笑一声凑到他耳边，“不对，现在应该叫老公了。”

“嗒”的一声，解开的不只是皮带扣，还有宁教授的理智。

 

——End——


End file.
